Crack in Trash
by Evolvingginger97
Summary: Dr. Cockroach and the other monsters find something very interesting in the trash that day...


Crackfic

"FOOOOOOOOD," BOB boomed as he charged to the table for dinner.

Link sulked towards the table and slumped into her chair. Fish piled out of the

dispenser and landed in front of him. "Oh, fish, that's new," he said

sarcastically.

Ham dropped into BOB. He put his arms up. "WHEW! YAY HAM!"

"you have ham everyday, BOB," he said pessimistically. "It's not THAT exciting."

He played with his food and sighed.

Dr. Cockroach sat down carefully and turned to Link. "what's wrong, Link? I

haven't seen you this depressed since you were out-monstered by a GIRL," he

teased.

Link sighed again. "I don't know, it's just... It's just so BORING and

depressing here... I know we won't get another monster for a while... I just

need a little pick-me-up. Just a little excitement."

BOB slammed his gooey hand down on the table. "I KNOW! We can look through

trash!" He pointed at Dr. Cockroach's food. "That should be fun!"

"No BOB, that's boring." link paused. "...and gross. I don't wanna shift through

trash. It's bad enough we have to watch buggy here EAT it." he motioned to Dr.

Cockroach.

Dr. Cockroach lowered an old slipper from his mouth and shot Link a dirty look,

but decided to ignore it. "I have to eat this anyways, BOB." He turned his

attention towards Link. "Maybe you'd like to help with some of my experiments?"

Link groaned dramatically and dropped his arms to dangle on either side of him.

He craned his neck and closed his eyes towards the ceiling. "Even worse!

Anything else-"

BOB cut in screaming and expressing his aggravation. "THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA!

SEE? I'LL SHOW YOU!" He dove his hands into the pile of trash and shifted

through it furiously. Link and Dr. Cockroach reached over and attempted to block

BOB and calm him down. A few seconds passed. He stopped abruptly and picked up

an object. The other two relaxed. "Hey doc, what's this?"

Dr. Cockroach examined the object BOB held. It was a small plastic bag filled

with white powder. He yelled and snatched it away. "Give me that!" he looked

down at his hands and then held it up to Link and BOB.

Link gasped then laughed a little. "it's crack! How's that for a pick-me-up?" he

tried to take it from him but the doctor pulled it back quickly and held it over

his head.

"no! You're not doing crack! None of us are, even if you are a little sad!" the

bag dangled over his head and shook at every word.

"crack?" BOB had no clue what they meant.

Link pointed his finger up at the bag. "Uh, doc?" the bag was half open and was

dangerously close to spilling. One more word from the doctor and...

"WHAT? YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY OF THIS!" a quarter of the crack in the bag

spilled and clouded all over Dr. Cockroach's head. He froze and resisted the

urge to breath in at all.

Link laughed, poked, and prodded him with BOB until the Doctor gasped in a ton

of air and crack. He took in a deep breath slowly through his nose and stilled.

Link leaned back into his chair and smiled. " so how do ya feel?"

Dr. Cockroach opened his bloodshot and glazed eyes to stare blankly at Link.

Most of his face was coated in white, especially the top of his head, and his

hand shook rapidly above his head. Link and BOB started laughing. The high

doctor started laughing slowly and eventually the speed picked up and he laughed

histarically, mouth open wide. Everyone laughed even harder at the crazed man.

Link held out his hand towards the bag. "hey, let me see that," he chuckled. Dr.

Cockroach handed him the crack and Link took a deep breath through his nose as

he stuck his whole face in the bag. He looked up at the others with the same

bloodshot eyes. He let out an obnoxious and short laugh in a deep and disturbing

voice. "HA!"

All three monsters doubled over with laughter as they said random and crazy

things. BOB looked over at the bag, still containing half the crack, and got

jealous. He scooped it up from the table and got ready to eat it.

"BOB, haha, NO," the two men screamed in unison.

BOB ignored them and stuffed the entire bag of drugs into his mouth. His eye

widened as he coughed and laughed crazily.

They all fell over and held their stomachs laughing and rolling around. Susan

stood over them. She cleared her throat. "Ahem? HELLO-OO?"

The three men gasped and snapped their heads in her direction. BOB spoke in an

obnoxious and loud voice. Hey waved rapidly. "HELLO!"

The End


End file.
